


Nicknames (ON HIATUS UNTIL 2018)

by edith681



Category: South Park
Genre: Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 17:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10746429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edith681/pseuds/edith681
Summary: Butters has had a very hard time in his six years of life. Finally, someone hears a ruckus next door one night and calls the police. Butters can finally have a fresh start.





	Nicknames (ON HIATUS UNTIL 2018)

**A/N: I know that in the show, Butters is eight or nine, but I always imagined him as being about six years old.**

**This is my second Butters fanfiction. Please enjoy!**

**PS. Does anyone know why he is called Butters?**

 

ONE:

 

There was a single light on in the hallway. That was how Butters knew his father was still out.

 

His father always demanded that a light be on when he was out. God knew why.

 

Butters lay awake in his bed, terrified. When his dad came home after midnight, it meant that he was coming home from the bar.

 

Usually over the week, he would come home drunk about four nights out of seven.

 

Butters was always in fear of those four nights. When his father came home drunk, he abused both his wife and young Butters himself, verbally, sometimes physically.

 

The five year old wished his father had never touched a beer.

 

Butters heard the door open and then slam.

 

Butters scrambled out of bed as quietly as possible and hid in his closet. 

 

 _God, please help me,_ Butters prayed silently.  _See me through this._

 

Butters whimpered to himself as he heard the ruckus start downstairs.

 

The voices were muffled, but Butters could tell it was bad.

 

 

**Status: unfinished**

**NEU-on or before June 30**


End file.
